1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing toner and a toner.
2. Description of the Background
A number of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are equipped with a replaceable process cartridge. In accordance with increase in image printing speed, the process cartridge is now getting larger, which is against recent demand for downsizing or installation space reduction. To meet such demand, for example, the process cartridge is preferably filled with toner particles which can be packed at a high density. Such toner particles can be obtained by controlling toner shape or chargeability. From the viewpoint of toner shape, spherical toner particles having a smoother surface can be packed at a higher density. From the viewpoint of chargeability, toner particles having a lower charge can be packed at a higher density because such toner particles do not repel each other.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-227592 discloses a toner obtained through processes of granulation in an aqueous medium, washing, and drying. When this toner is dispersed in an aqueous medium having a temperature above the glass transition temperature of the toner, the aqueous medium expresses a specific conductivity of 60 μS/cm. This indicates that residual surfactants remain on the toner surface in a very small amount, and therefore the toner has relatively a smooth surface.
However, when this toner is exposed to a high-temperature and high-humidity atmosphere while stored or transported, the chargeability thereof may considerably deteriorate.